Such Crazy PLL Typical Finale!
by Crackfics1
Summary: CRACKFIC! A totally intense, wild-goose-chase, answer-filled, ships-are-not-important, amazing Emison moment-possessing finale that's so worth a midseason of absolute fillers! Hooray!


**GUESS WHO'S BACK (BACK AGAIN)? The answer is me, duh. lmao with another crack spoof thing, of course. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it and maybe leave a review. Remember that I love this show, and these are all for fun. This is DEFINITELY not hate on any of them. I love the cast deeply lol :)**

* * *

 _TYPICAL FINALE_

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

* * *

previously on pretty little liars

*girls go to the dark woods at night*

Hanna: OMG why do bad things always happen to us!?

*2 episodes before finale*

[Caleb]: *glares into the distance evilly*

Spencer: Idk how to tell Hanna, but Caleb is evil!

Aria: Are you sure?

Spencer: SO SURE OMG BET MY LIFE ON IT I'M THE SMART ONE OK.

[Random new character]: Hi, I've been introduced to waste your screen time, but I really have no purpose.

*Flirts with Spencer or Aria*

[Random new girl]: lol hi I'm conveniently gay. Hey there, Em ;)

*Flirts with Emily*

Toby: OH MY GOD SPENCER I WORKED MY ASS OFF TO BECOME A POLICE OFFICER AND I CUT MY HAIR STOP KEEPING SECRETS FROM ME OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG

Spencer: Toby pls

Toby: I'm disappearing for 4938094 episodes. Bye.

Spencer: We need to stop Caleb. He's A. I'm sure of it. Or it might be Leslie Stone, Mona, Clark, Sara, Cece, or really, any of those new characters I wasted time accusing!

Emily: So that's it. Caleb is A.

* DUN *

* * *

Emily: omG how will we tell Hanna? All signs pointing to Caleb omG.

*Doorbell rings*

*Spencer opens door*

*Spencer returns*

Spencer: Guys...

Emily: Is that a flower basket?

Spencer: There's a note.

[Girls in unison]: _See these heirs in wishing stone, to die for chains of lashing bone._

Aria: What does it mean?

Spencer: It's so clear. A wants to meet us in the dark woods tonight, alone.

xxx

Hanna: wyD

Spencer: o nothin.

Hanna: K.

[Pointless character]: lol hi I'm just gonna continuously interact with you for 90% of the episode.

xxx

Spencer: Toby? You're back? omfg! I'm so mad at u!11!1

Toby (yelling): EVERYTHING I DO IS FOR YOU SPENCER. I LOVE YOU.

*Spencer and Toby make out*

xxx

Ezra: ohmygod, Aria. You're the most important person in my life and you're just so amazing. I never want to hurt you. I'm so happy you're in my life. God, Aria. Let me comfort you.

Aria: Yeah of course! You're so important to me, omg. You're a gr8 friend!1!1

Ezra: NP. Always here for you!

Aria: Okay but since I wanted to experience high school without a boyfriend, and that's the reason we broke up, I'm gonna go date some other dude. But it's better, since he's not you, my former teacher.

*Aria makes out with Andrew Campbell*

xxx

Caleb: omg im # perfect boyfriend 2k15! I'm so perf. I'm amazing. Nicest bf ever. I have no flaws ever since season 5B! ILY ME!

Hanna: Let's have a sweet scene because we're too perfect for angst.

Caleb: Hanna wow ilysm you're everything to me. [Insert cheesy lines]

Emily: *looks at Alison*

 **EMISON FANDOM: HELL YEAH OMFG THATS SOME GOOD SHIT RIGHT THERE WOW ILY MARLENE YESS.**

xxx

Random Character: ejfowiefjoirjfeorifjeoifjeofijeorfijoerifjoirfjkcwl (shit no one cares about)

[GIRLS IN UNISON]: OMG THIS GUY IS SO IMPORTANT LET'S TALK TO HIM FOR THE ENTIRE EPISODE!

xxx

*40 minutes later*

*2 minutes of the finale left*

*Girls are in the woods*

Hanna: wtf we doin

Spencer: Going into the woods alone to look for Cal... I mean A.

Hanna: sweet

*blAck hoodie appears and turns around to face them*

*overly dramatic music while all four girls gasp in unison and have scared looks on their faces*

*commercial break*

*cATCH ASHLEY BENSON IN pIXELS*

*oMG NEUTROGENA*

*TAMPON COMMERCIALS!*

*SELF ADVERTISING STITCHERS!*

xxx

*Black hoodie turns around and is still wearing the mask*

Hanna: K

Spencer: omFG this is huge it's A

Emily: OmG ur the smart one what do we do!?

Spencer: let's stand here in shock and watch A

Hanna: take off ur mask! TAKE IT OFF! noW!

*Hanna stands there and doesn't do anything*

A: k.

*A takes mask off*

Caleb: hey bitchez i swear I'm not A. I wuz just hackin Mona to help u bc i luff u Hanna

Hanna: omG i will nevurr forgive u

Caleb: pls im sorry

*5 minutes later: Hanna and Caleb have sex*

Aria: bitch stole my plot with Ezra

Spencer: both u bitches stole my plot with Toby

Emily: K if Caleb is good, then who is -A?

*fire starts*

*girls run*

Emily: omFG wild goose chase

*Emily feels herself choking*

Emily: oMG woW help

*Spencer pulls a paper out of Emily's throat*

Aria: oMG A is so cRAYCRAY WOW! thEY got into Emily's throat imPOSSIBly

Spencer: Guys...

*All four of them gasp at the paper*

*episode ends*

xxx

 **fInd out whAts on the PapEr sEASOn 8423049230349 of ABC Family's Pretty Little Liars**


End file.
